The Direwolf's Love: The Outtakes
by ariabellaangelofmusic
Summary: Back-stories, side-stories and behind the scenes of the fanfic "The Direwolf's Love".
1. Clash of Kings

**Clash of Kings (Solo work by: LightP) **

**From: Cycles of Life and Death**

As they stared at each other, all was silent, until they started….

Caliz was the first to act, creating a massive blade of wind, infused with fire, and sent it dashing towards Liam.

Summoning a massive shield, Liam blocked the attack. After the blade of wind and flames struck the shield, Liam said

"Impressive, your powers are even stronger than before"

After complementing his friend, Liam de-materialized his shield then flung all the weapons that were behind him, forward at incredible speed. As the weapons approached, Caliz said

"Enchanted Weapons, you never change do you?"

The elemental raised his left arm forward, churning the sea beneath him, creating an enormous wall of water, which violently surged upwards deflecting the attacks. As the last of the weapons were disposed of, Caliz gathered lightning onto his right hand. He then forcefully smacked the wall of water, with his energized palm, sending a torrent of water and lightning towards Liam. Instead of blocking or dodging, Liam summoned a white spear onto his hand. With the tip charge with energy, Liam threw the spear with great force, towards the stream. When the two attacks clashed, the force generated a powerful shockwave, knocking both combatants. While Liam was still recovering, Caliz took the opportunity, freezing the sea beneath them, trapping the lower half of Liam's body in ice. Acting fast, Caliz gathered storm clouds around him; sending a cascade of lightning towards the trapped individual. Quickly summoning two swords, Liam slashed his way out of the ice, jumping sideways up into the air, just in time to evade the lightning. With his attack missing its target, Caliz kneeled; placing his hands on the frozen sea and with calm concentration shattered it, though not entirely. He then commanded shards of ice to fly straight towards Liam at high-speeds. With no time to evade, Liam summoned forth his weapons and quickly countered the attack, sending his own barrage at Caliz.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the duo, two pair of prying eyes was observing the "sparring session" from the distant cliff, the two being Crymzon and Drakarius.

"Hard to believe that they're not even going all out in this" Drakarius said.

"I say it is more unbelievable that Liam could be so careless sometimes. He should know that type of barrier won't last, even if they hold back their powers" Crymzon said. Then continued "luckily for him I put up a second barrier around the area, it will even block out the sounds so no one can hear them."

"Yes, but what about Rose and Velkan?" Drakarius asked

"The noise isn't loud enough to reach them just yet, but I want you to keep an eye on them to ensure nothing 'bad' happens" Crymzon answered and asked politely.

The Hunter looked to Crymzon, with an eyebrow raised, and said "Why do I have to watch them?"

"The first reason is, I out-rank you, and second if by any chance things get out of hand, I am the only one, between the two of us, who can stop them." Crymzon said, as he pointed to Liam and Caliz, and then continued "This land is already going to face a life-threatening cataclysm, it does not need another".

Bowing his head in defeat, Drakarius went to where Rose and Velkan were, grumbling to himself along the way.

Crymzon smiled in victory, returning his gaze back to the duo, still continuing with their attacks. Both fighters stood their ground (in this case 'mid-air' for Liam), deflecting each other's attacks, with Caliz using wind and Liam using his two swords.

As the battle raged on, Caliz felt a sudden unease. He lifted himself from his knees, with the wind still protecting him, then took stance, cautiously waiting for what might come. Seeing his friend on the defensive Liam thought to himself "_Good, he sensed it_." After smashing five ice shards with one slash, he instantly switched his twin swords with two man-sized axes. Then he threw the massive weapons straight down to where Caliz stood, demolishing any pieces of ice that were in the way. Caliz, knowing that neither wind nor ice can defend against the axes, dashed backwards using a powerful burst of air, evading the weapons. The axes struck the frozen sea with great force, shattering it even more, which still, surprisingly, remained whole.

"As always, you are a fierce warrior my friend" Caliz said and then asked "how about we end this spar with a single attack?"

Liam slowly floated down "Very well, I hope you are ready." He said, as he landed on the ice.

"Ah, but the real question is; are you ready?" Caliz replied with a grin. He then proceeded to lift his right arm in front of him, his palm open and eyes glowing. Then he chanted;

"Reúne, oh llamas del sol. convertido en mi lanza y empalar a mis adversarios."

After saying those words, streams of intense flames manifested and gathered into a sphere which then flattened and elongated, transforming into some form of blade.

"Interesting, you learned a new trick" Liam said, as an ornate gold and silver gauntlet appeared on his left arm. Then continued "But, I know a few tricks myself"

Liam took a combat stance, raising his arm with the gauntlet up in front of him, pointing his index and middle finger forward. Then he too chanted;

"Clamávero ad lucem. fulgebunt, transfigere hostes deiiciam eum"

As his chant ended, light concentrated in front of his two fingers. A soft glow at first, but slowly became a blinding light that rivaled the sun.

Seeing the streams of fire and intense light, Crymzon, still watching from the Cliffside, said to himself "Thank goodness, I put up that second barrier", his gaze never leaving the two warriors.

Moments seemed like days as both Liam and Caliz stared at each other, waiting to see who will make the first move. Patiently they waited, until suddenly both fighters launched their attacks at the same time. And in an instance, a burst of light covered the field. The barrier shattered releasing a shockwave so strong it demolished pieces of the far Cliffside, which still remained somewhat intact, with an unfazed Crymzon still standing on it. As the dust settled, the semi-shattered patch of ice, scorched by lightning and fire, was littered with weapons piecing its top. As both Caliz and Liam stood there, with relaxed faces, they heard a familiar female voice shouting in the distance.

"What in the name of the twelve gods are you doing?!"


	2. Memories of a Future

**Memories of a Future: Velkan meets Nessarhose**

**From Games of Love an Venegeance **

Velkan watched with a heavy heart as Rose danced with Liam. He took another gulp of the fresh and warm blood, emptying his bottle before Liam led Rose into the empty corridor. Liam asked for forgiveness while kissing her forehead and then without warning he snapped the back of her neck with his back of his hand. Velkan walked towards the girl he loves with a heart that was bearing the pain of looking at her cold and dead form. He knelt before her and held her in his arms. Death had come upon her as he closed her still open eyes of amber gold. A storm came the moment she had died Velkan knew that her father knows what happened to her.

"Old man Caliz is not going to be happy." Velkan said as he cried silent tears

"No, he will not; but he knows that she must die if she knew too much about her future. Don't think I don't know what you did; I'll deal you and your big mouth later. Now take her to her chambers. DO NOT TOUCH HER!" Liam ordered

Velkan took her tenderly in his arms as he walked to her chambers. Having her in his arms stirred a memory of how they first met.

**Flashback**

**1659, Aleanarnith**

Lord Velkan was the heir of the House Dracul and was invited to watch a play written by the great bard of Avon who was a great friend to his father Prince Vladislaus, Count of Romany. He was walking along the flower gardens outside the playhouse in the dark misty night when he saw a beautiful maiden with star white-blonde hair dressed in an icy blue dress, admiring the roses in the distance. At the sight of such beauty made his mouth water with hunger and lust, causing him to give in to his dark nature. Without a second thought he slowly stalked his prey. As he got closer with every step, he caught her pure, sweet scent which enticed him even more. As he was about to bare his fangs into her neck, a gust of wind slammed him to an oak.

"Such arrogance! Did you actually think that you can stalk me? I can smell your kind from a mile away." The girl said

"You're an elemental. It is rare to meet your kind these days." Velkan said then thought "_Her blood will be even delicious than I thought."_

"Well aren't you going to introduce yourself?" the girl asked as she turned to face her attacker, revealing her angelically beautiful face, golden eyes, rose red lips, pink cheeks.

"My apologies, my lady. I am Lord Velkan Draculesti." He introduced himself.

"You are the son of the Dark King." The girl said

"Indeed. And you are?" Velkan asked

"I do apologize but I do not give away my name to just anyone." The girl retorted

"A prideful one, aren't you? It makes want you even more." Velkan said as he licked his fangs.

"Then I hope you enjoy disappointment." The girl said as she prepared to defend herself

Velkan crouched halfway down and with a burst of speed shot forward to attack but was block by a burst of wind to his face. Staggering at first, he then continued with his barrage of attacks, slowly getting near to the girl, but all was still blocked by the wind that was defending her. When he stopped his attack, he said;

"I am impressed but you are a too slow for me." Waving a silver ribbon in his hand as the girl noticed that her hair was now flowing loosely behind her.

"Not bad for a thief but do not judge my speed just like that" she said as she held a grey cravat in her hands then Velkan touched his chest to feel for his own, that was not there.

"If you like that, then you'll love this!" Velkan said as he sprinted sideward's, disappearing, and then reappeared a few feet behind the girl.

As she turned towards him, the girl then felt the bodice of her dress rip, as shock came over her; she quickly covered herself as she screamed in embarrassment.

"My favorite sound, though I would rather you screamed my name." Velkan laughed, but then saw that his own shirt was ripped in the middle. He looked at the girl, who smirked at him, with tears in her eyes.

"No more games, lets finish this" he hissed as his eyes turned red and once again shot forward. As the girl prepared the wind, Velkan suddenly disappeared from her sight, and without warning she felt two arms that restrained her.

"Well it would seem that it's my win, Time to claim my prize" Velkan whispered into her ears, as he licked the side of her neck and sunk his fangs into her flesh. As the blood flowed into his mouth, he felt a burning pain as if the sun itself was in his mouth. He fell back screaming in agony.

"WHAT SORCERY IS THIS?!"

"I am not a mere elemental, for my blood carries the divinity of the Olympians" the girl said proudly.

As Velkan lay on the ground feeling his life fading, when he felt himself being lifted and aided to recline to a sitting position against a tree. Velkan half opened his eyes and saw the girl lean towards him. She planted a kiss on Velkan. Shocked at first he then felt the pain subside and his strength return. As he was about to kiss her back, she pulled away and said

"You are lucky that you are handsome." Walking away she stopped then turned to Velkan

"By the way, my name Nessarhose Arielle Calcaire Aphros." the girl said as she winked as she disappeared in the mist

As Velkan sat there, he thought to himself

"What a woman!"

**End of Flashback**

Velkan stood before the watery tomb of the woman he loves. He thought of the time when they were younger, the time when he was hopelessly in love with the woman who lay in the coffin before him and how he still loves her passionately and is hesitant to leave her.

"My love, you know that I would never leave you. You are my light in a lifetime of darkness. Come back to me, Nessarhose" Velkan thought as he slowly lost consciousness.


	3. The Fall Pt 1

**The Fall **

**Pt. 1 of 4**

**From: Sins of Desire**

He was flying through the fields of Nyssa bearing news from The Council of the Twelve with a heavy heart to the woman he l0ves. Cyllenius sped towards the eldest daughter of Cypris when he saw her with her younger half-sister Nessarhose playing near a river.

"Arianna, I bear news from the council. They have promised you to an Iliumian that Phoebus chose to be your husband. His name is Alexandros." Said Cyllenius as Arianna braided Nessarhose's white blonde hair

"I know, Cyllenius." Arianna whispered as she hugged and kissed her sister

"You're not planning to escape?" Cyllenius asked

"That depends, who else are they giving me to?" she said flirtatiously whipping her golden waves away from her beautiful face

"One of the two Dioskouri, sons of our great king, Olympios but apparently our queen, Agreia has offered her daughter Hebe to one of them and your mother Lady Cypris offered you, my sweet Arianna. However, I think my father is giving you to Polydeuceus than Theseus, the hero-king of Athene, the one whom Agreia offered you to; just to slight our queen." He said as he stole a kiss of farewell from Arianna's lips and held her in his arms knowing that she has turned from divinity and that this will be the last time he sees her in Aleanarnith for a long time.

"Farewell, my dearest Arianna."

Arianna cried a single tear as he removed his talaria to take a dip in the river going after Nessarhose, who jumped into the water.

"Watch over my sister, Cyllenius"

Arianna turned and jumped into the water and felt the burning sensation of transforming into a maid of the sea. Knowing Cyllenius will be on her tail any moment, ignoring the pain of every movement she started swimming as fast as she could to the sea of Meogeois, where the Portal of Evades stood beneath the waves. When she reached the portal, without a second thought she quickly swam into the portal leaving everything she knew behind. At first there was darkness then a series of flickering lights dancing around her followed by utter darkness, undeterred Arianna braved the icy pitch black waters until she finally found light and swam towards it turning to her human form upon reaching the surface she finds herself surrounded by trees- a godswood with a large weirwood tree at its heart. Weary from swimming, she climbed out of the water and the first thing she saw was a white tree beside it was a man with a mop of dark brown curls.

When Markus Antonius Stark saw the most beautiful girl he has ever laid eyes on emerge from the pool, he found himself astonished but as soon as she came out of the water limping towards him. Her amber eyes bore into his gray eyes and begged him

"Help me" she said as she fell into his arms.

In the Godswood with a naked woman in his arms, that was how Benjen found his younger brother Markus

"Am I interrupting something?" Benjen asks as Markus removes his cloak to wrap around the woman and shield his brother's innocence

"No, little brother. Help me take her to the keep"

Lyanna was with their cousin Irena Flint in the keep when Markus and Benjen carried an unconscious girl.

"What have you boys done to this poor girl?!" Lyanna yelled as she saw her younger siblings carrying the girl, instructed them to follow her to a room the Guest House and had them lay her in the bed.

"We haven't done anything to her. I found her in the Godswood in this state when I was sharpening my sword." he explained Lyanna looked at Benjen

"I had no idea what was happening when I saw Markus carrying this woman. I just assisted him in carrying her" Benjen said as Irena covers the girl with a blanket and a bunch of furs

"Lyanna, she is cold as ice." Irena breathed

"Markus, tell my handmaiden to fetch a warm dress and some blankets and Benjen, look for the maester and have someone send for some firewood. Go." Lyanna shouted as the Stark boys scurried about to do as their sister says.

"You know I am two years older than you" Markus quipped before leaving

Markus came back with Lyanna's handmaiden who helped her into a clean dress while Markus respected her privacy by keeping his back turned even though the girl was behind a bedroom screen. Benjen escorted the maester who went to examine the young woman and coax her to drink medicine and ordered tea as a servant boy came in with the firewood who put it straight into the hearth and left to fetch it. The maester left them with instructions to watch the girl, Markus volunteered pointing out that he was the first person the girl saw and didn't want her to be scared by the rest of them. Lyanna trusted her brother and knew that he was nothing like Brandon so she led Irena and Benjen out. Markus sat on the chaise next to the bed watching Arianna as she woke, she smiled when she saw the man who helped her.


End file.
